Sweet Dream of Mine
by ChocolateYuriObssesser
Summary: Just a little PWP. Faberry obviously. Featuring G!p. You don't like? Then don't read! As always OOCness.


**A/N: I don't own Glee obviously.**

**Sweet Dream of Mine**

Quinn lay back on her bed, letting her eyes close trying to relax. She was still tense from her spontaneous 'sparring match' with Jordan. _'Damn that girl's always trying to find a reason to fight with me. I just don't get why.' _ She thought to herself. She sighs heavily before deciding to take a quick shower to cleanse herself of the dirt and sweat on her body. Just as she was getting up, her doorbell rang. She raised an eyebrow, as she walks down her stairs. _'Now who could that be?' _She looks through her peephole to see her best friend and girlfriend Rachel Berry standing on her porch, looking concerned.

She opens her door, a surprised look on her face. "Hey Rach, what are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing of course..."

"I came to check on you." Rachel interrupts. "I heard about what Jordan did." Quinn's face morphs into a more understanding expression.

"Ah, now I get it. So I should take it that you know about how _she_ started it this time?" '_As she always does.'_ Rachel nods with a sheepish grin on her face. She scratches her cheek, embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, I do." Quinn smirks at her sheepish girlfriend before standing off to the side.

"Would you like to come in?" The small brunette smiles for real and nods stepping inside the house. Once she was in, Quinn shut the door and locked it. "So," she says clapping her hands, "what would you like to do?" While Rachel thinks Quinn remembers what she was about to do before she arrived. "Um, actually I need to take a shower so... Would you mind waiting as I...?" Rachel giggles at her girlfriend's pink-tinted cheeks.

"Sure Q, go right ahead." Quinn nods her head with a slight smile and starts to head upstairs.

"Oh, make yourself at home babe. I'll be down as soon as I'm finished."

"Go get clean ya big dork!" Quinn grins and continues up the stairs. Rachel lets out a sigh and shakes her head. _'I just don't get why that girl is always aggravating you Q. She seems like a nice girl whenever we hang out.' _Rachel frowns at her thoughts before shaking them away. "Ah well, no sense thinking about _her_ while I'm here. I came to visit and check on Quinn, not think about Jordan." She nods to herself before heading to the living room.

She sits on the couch, grabs the remote, and turns on the TV. A scene from the movie Legally Blonde was on. Rachel grins at the fact it just started._ 'Awesome I didn't miss anything important.' _It was the scenewhere Warner broke up with Elle in the restaurant. _'Hahaha... Bad salad, I can't believe they actually believed that.' _Rachel giggles to herself. About twenty more minutes of the movie passes by before she hears a knock on the door. She frowns at the noise. _'I wonder who that could be.'_ She heads to the front door and opens it to see Brittany dressed in a light-blue t-shirt, faded-blue jeans, and white sneakers at the door. Her blonde hair was tied into a high-ponytail, blue eyes dancing with giddiness, and a smile graced her soft pink lips.

"Hey Rachel! I didn't know you were here!" Brittany said. She seemed excited about something. Rachel looked confused as to why Brittany was there. "This makes my job a little easier!" Now Rachel was even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Brittany just smiled and handed her a small box, with an envelope.

"The box is for Quinn, but the letter is for you." She explained. "I was told by your mom to give you this letter. I don't know why, just that I was to give you it when I next saw you. The box is just an early birthday present for Quinn since I won't be here." A faint pink line spreads across her cheeks. "I'm taking Santana out for our anniversary." Rachel raised an eyebrow, a sly look accompanying it.

"For your anniversary huh?" Brittany nods. "Where are you taking her?"

"To this place out in Italy. It's supposed to be beautiful this time of year and she's always wanted to go so I figured why not? I've been trying to find the perfect gift so I'm sure it'll be a great surprise." Rachel's eyes widened when Brittany said Italy.

"You're taking her to Italy?!" she cried out. Brittany smiles a little embarrassed but happy nonetheless.

"Yup! Nothing but the best for my Sanny." She says with a wink.

"Well damn. How'd you spring the money for that? I bet it must've been pretty damn expensive. Wait, did you go for first class?" Brittany nodded with an even brighter grin. "Hah... Now I _know_ it was expensive! How did you _really_ do it?" Brittany leans in.

"You really wanna know?" she whispers into Rachel's ear. She nods. "I actually won a contest for an all-expenses paid trip to the place in a trivia contest!" Rachel gasped.

"You mean that trivia contest about famous paintings that was on the radio?" she exclaimed. "That was you?" Brittany just wiggled her eyebrows.

"Pretty insane huh?" Rachel shakes her head with a slight look of disbelief mixed with a small grin.

"Oh yeah, that's for sure!" They giggle for a little bit before Brittany speaks again.

"Ok well I hafta go for now. I've gotta pack up our stuff _before_ Santana gets home so I can surprise her with it when she arrives. Our flight leaves at three in the morning! Can you believe that?" Rachel snickers at her friend's somewhat misfortune. "Ah but as long as Sanny is happy, I can deal with it! I'm gonna go now Rachel! Tell Quinn I said 'Happy Birthday'!" Brittany calls out as she starts to leave.

"I will! Bye Brittany!"

"Bye Rachel!" Brittany runs to her car across the street and drives off. When she's too far off to see Rachel shuts the door and leans against it with a sigh. _'Wow, Quinn was right about Brittany. She does love Santana. Maybe this relationship of theirs will actually last.' _She stands up straight and looks to the staircase. _'Maybe I should go check on her.'_ Placing the box and letter on the small table by the door, Rachel began her trek upstairs. She heard a soft thump and what sounded like her name. _'Quinn!' _She rushes the rest of the way hoping to get to her girlfriend in time. _'Please be okay.'_

***Upstairs While Rachel's Watching TV***

_Quinn_ enters her room with a towel, AXE body wash, and a scrunchy. She scratches her head at having found the items had been moved... Again. _'Who keeps moving my shower supplies from my restroom to the hallway closet?' _she thinks to herself. Ignoring her thoughts for now, she removes her clothes and puts them in her clothes hamper by her bathroom door. The shower water had warmed to the perfect temperature while she was gathering all she needed to get clean. She stepped inside and began to wash, her thoughts going to Rachel.

'_Hmm, I'm not too surprised that Rachel already knows what happened. News always did travel fast at school. Just why is Jordan always attacking me though? I never did anything to her, at least not to my knowledge.'_ She thought while lathering up. _'Well I'm sure we'll figure her out later. Man I can't believe what Rachel was wearing today. Mmmm she looked sooooo sexy in that skirt. It really showed off her thighs and those long legs of hers.' _Quinn felt a small jerk in-between her legs and looked down. The appendage she'd had since birth had started to harden at the memory.

"Ah crap, I need to be careful at what I think about. I don't need Rachel to think I'm getting horny again." She blushes as she remembers the last time Rachel had seen her hard-on. _'I couldn't believe that she did that! I mean, I know we had been dating for five months but still!'_ She stifled a moan at the images that flashed through her head, her cock twitching and growing. _'Damn that felt good! Her hands were so gentle, but her mouth... Ahhh shhhiit she was sooo good!'_ Quinn's cock twitched some more and was now semi-hard. The memory of her girlfriend giving her a blowjob was now filling her head as she showered. She closed her eyes and let the feelings envelop her as she began to touch herself lightly, teasingly. She moved one hand to cup her breast and pinched the nipple, causing her to let out a soft gasp. Her other hand slowly trailed down to her dick grasping it in her hand softly. She began to imagine that it was Rachel gripping her as she stroked herself to full-length.

"Ahh, Rachel." She moaned lightly. "That's nice." Without completely realizing what she was doing, she thought back to what Rachel had said while getting herself off.

***Flashback***

"_Ahhh R-Rach, w-what are you...?" Quinn tried to speak, but her words were stuck in her throat at the sensations currently running through her body. Rachel looks up at Quinn, a small grin on her face._

"_What's it look like I'm doing?" Her hands were wrapped around Quinn's hardened cock, slowly stroking it. She wet her lips as she stared at how much bigger it had become since she touched it._

"_R-Rachel... A-Are you sure you w-wanna... Ahh!" Quinn grunted in pleasure as Rachel licked the head as it dribbled pre-cum from the tip. After a few more tentative licks she sucked the head into her mouth. "Oh fuck!" Quinn's head is thrown back as her eyes roll closed. "R-Rachel..." Rachel pulls back, licking her lips with a smirk on her face._

"_Wow Quinn, I didn't realize you were so... BIG." Rachel says seductively. The blonde groans at her girlfriend's sexy tone, her cock twitching lightly. Rachel's smirk grows. "You getting close baby?" Quinn whimpers softly._

" _Rachel." She whines. Rachel just sucks her whole cock into her mouth as an answer. "FUCK! Rachel! AHHHHHH!"_

***End Flashback***

Quinn cries out Rachel's name, thumping her head against the shower wall as she releases. She pants for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath, her cock softening once again. "Shit that felt good." She reaches over and shuts the water off before stepping out. She wraps a towel around her and walks into her bedroom, freezing when she sees Rachel standing there staring at her.

***Now***

Rachel rushes to Quinn's room, but stops when she sees her wrapped in a towel. Her hair is still wet and droplets of water are falling from strands, onto her body and sliding down her smooth skin. Rachel bites her lip following a specific droplet that falls between the cleavage of her breasts. Quinn's eyes follow her gaze and she blushes.

"Um, h-hey Rachel, w-what brings you up h-here?" she asks nervously. Rachel doesn't respond, eyes trained on the same spot. Her tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip, a quiet, barely noticeable groan escaping. Quinn approaches her cautiously. "Rach?" She waves her hand in front of her girlfriend's face. "Babe, you in there?" Rachel finally snaps out of her thoughts and looks into Quinn's eyes. Quinn gasps at the darkened brown eyes.

'_Looks like a storm's brewing.'_ She thinks inwardly. "Quinn," Rachel begins, "what were you doing in there before I came up?" Quinn blushes.

"W-well I-I..." she sputters, unsure how to answer the questions. "I... I was..." she trails off, too embarrassed to answer. Rachel wasn't having it.

"You were what?" Quinn remains quiet causing the brunette to sigh. "If you won't tell me, I guess I'll just have to do… this!" She grabs the towel that covered Quinn and ripped it off.

"H-hey!" The blonde cried out indignantly. As soon as it had been removed, she reflexively covered her bare chest. "What are you _doing_ Rachel!"

"I'm trying to get an answer, but you don't wanna comply... So I'm trying something else."

"How exactly does removing my towel get you your answers?" Quinn remarks.

"It doesn't." The brunette replies honestly. "But maybe I'll get something else instead." She looks down pointedly as she speaks. Quinn is confused until she feels a hand grip her cock firmly, but gently. She hisses at the small spark of pleasure that seizes through her body. Rachel is once again biting her lip. "Seems like you were having some fun without me Fabray. I can still see some of the cum on you." She teases. "Was that what were you trying to hide from me? Were you jerking off in the shower?" She slowly strokes Quinn one time, the girl grunts out. "Is that why I heard a thump and you calling my name?" She strokes her some more.

"_Y-yesss_" Quinn hisses out. Her hips were subtly following the motion of Rachel's hand as she pumped.

"See? Was that so hard to tell me?" she prompted. "Now you get a reward." Her hand stopped moving causing Quinn to let out a whine of protest. Rachel walked over to the bed, sat down and signaled the blonde over with her finger in a 'come-hither' motion. Quinn at this point was quite horny and wanting to know what her 'reward' was going to be, so she acquiesced her girlfriend's request. When she was close enough, Rachel stopped her. "Stay right there." She whispered to her, Quinn obeyed.

Rachel then moved her gaze from Quinn's eyes to her ever-hardening cock. She licked her lips and swallowed. She raised her hand to gently graze her fingers along the shaft and around the head. A shiver went down Quinn's spine at the tingles the gesture caused. "_Rachel_."

Said girl looked up to see Quinn's hazel eyes had darkened to that of emeralds, like they had when she last did this. Her heart skipped a beat at the lustful, yet very loving look she saw reflected in them. She then returned her gaze to the thickness in front of her and gave it a tentative lick. Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she whines. "_Please_." She gasps out.

"Please what Quinn?"

"Please suck my dick." Rachel growls at her girlfriend's words before finally taking said object in her hand and taking the head into her mouth, sucking gently. Quinn closes her eyes and clenches her hands into fists. "_Oh god_." She could feel her girlfriend's tongue twirling around her head and licking along her slit making her gasp. Little by little, she began taking the whole ten-inch beast into her mouth. Quinn's gasps were becoming faster and grew the more Rachel took her in until her balls were hitting the girl's chin.

"_Mmmmm_." Rachel's moan vibrated against her meat sending more sparks of electricity through her body.

"_Fuck!_ Rachel, you're so _gooood_!" Rachel inwardly smirks at having her girlfriend praising her skills. She felt Quinn's hands grip her hair and pull her closer. "_Baby... your mouth_... _nngh_." Rachel's head bobbed up and down as she sucked hard. Quinn's moans turned into whines as she felt herself getting closer to climax. She squeaked when she felt Rachel's fingers pinching at one of her hardened nipples. While she continued her ministrations on Quinn's nipple, Rachel reached with her free hand to unzip her skirt. She wiggled her hips and slipped out of said garment. Her eyes rolled up to look at her girlfriend.

Quinn's eyes were closed tightly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. _'Fuck. This feels so... Hey what the-?' _Quinn's thoughts were cut off as Rachel removed her mouth from its previous occupation. "R-Rach!" she whined in frustration. "W-why'd you stop?" The brunette didn't answer her; she just crawled back on the bed, removing her shirt and throwing it to the side. That was when Quinn noticed her girlfriend was clad in only a bra and panties. "Rachel, when did you...?" She didn't finish her question as said girl removed her bra.

"When did I what sweetheart?" she taunted. Quinn could only swallow the drool that began to form in her mouth at the sight in front of her; she licked her lips instead. Rachel noticed that her eyes had gotten even darker at seeing her nearly naked. She smirked and motioned the blonde to join. When said girl was over her, she smiled at her softly. Her hand raised and cupped her cheek. "Do you know how much I love you?" Quinn's eyes softened at the question and she nods.

"As much as, if not more than I love you." She responds. Rachel pecked her lips once, twice, three times before actually kissing her. It was slow and sweet. Rachel grabbed both of Quinn's hands, leading them to her breasts, and placed them on top. Quinn pulled out of the kiss, her eyes slightly wide.

"You can touch me Quinn. It's okay." Quinn gulps gently before nodding. She looks at her hands on the offered gifts before squeezing them. A soft moan escaped Rachel's lips at the action. "_Mmmm_." Quinn's cock twitched at the sound. She brought her lips to Rachel's in another kiss, continuing to play with Rachel's breasts. She could feel the nipples hardening under her palms. Rachel's moans seemed to grow louder the more she played with them.

After a while of massaging, she decided to play with the hardened peaks. Removing her lips from Rachel's she moved to her neck, nipping, licking and sucking along the way, her hands started rubbing up and down her nipples making Rachel gasp. "_Q-Quinn_..." she whispered, "That feels... _Ah_!" her words were cut off as Quinn gave one of her peaks an experimental flick, her hips jerked into Quinn's brushing their pelvises together. Both girls groaned at the feeling the friction caused. Rachel could feel how hard Quinn was while the blonde could feel Rachel's wetness. Quinn groaned at the thought of feeling the area _without_ the protection of the underwear, her cock throbbing even more.

She moved further down Rachel's body, leaving hickies in her trails. She nipped the collarbone, licked it, and sucked. Rachel's hands trailed along Quinn's sides before reaching their true destination. Quinn moans at the feeling of her breasts being played with. "Rachel..." starts Quinn.

"Yeah Q?" she asks huskily. Her eyes were focused on their current task.

"I love you." Rachel looked at Quinn, licking her dry, swollen lips.

"Show me." Quinn looks at Rachel with a hopeful glint in her eyes at the words. "Make love to me Quinn." She confirms. Quinn kisses Rachel's lips firmly before moving to her chest. Rachel breathes in deeply at the feeling of Quinn's hot breath on her breasts. She hovers over them to tease the panting girl. "_Quiiinnn_.." she whines.

"Hmm?" she smirks inwardly.

"Stop teasing me." Quinn decides to let up, for now at least. She wets her lips before finally descending on one, her lips wrapping around the nipple. "Oh _SHIT_!" she screamed out. Her hands tangled themselves into Quinn's wavy locks, tugging her closer. Quinn's tongue rolled around her areola before lightly flicking the tip. Rachel's hips jerked up again. "_Oh Q_." she moaned softly. Quinn had one hand was playing with the left breast so that it wouldn't seem neglected. Her other hand trailed down to the apex of her legs. Rachel's ab muscles tightened in anticipation. She uttered a groan of disappointment as the hand moved to her outer thigh. Quinn grinned around the nipple at the sound.

"What's wrong baby?" she teased. Her fingers were circling the soft skin underneath.

"Touch me Q..." she grunted out.

"But I am touching you babe." She shot back smartly. Rachel growled at the remark.

"You know damn well what I meant!" Rachel snarled in frustration. "Stop being a smartass and fucking touch me!" Quinn's brows rose at the curses, feeling arousal shoot through her body. Her hand moved to where Rachel was so desperate to be touched. They moaned in unison at the supple wetness there.

"_Goddamn_ you're so wet." Rachel just whimpers. Quinn runs her finger up and down along the outside of her underwear, Rachel whines. "I wanna taste you." She whispers. Rachel groans louder at her words. As Quinn reaches for the waistband of her final barrier, she gazes at Rachel for a final confirmation. Feeling eyes on her, she opens her closed ones to see Quinn's forest green gaze. There's a moment of silence before she nods.

Quinn half-smiles and returns her gaze to her hands. She tugs at the garment, pulling it down the girl's hips with her help. Once off she throws them over her shoulder not caring where they land and turns her gaze back to Rachel's face. Her eyes are half-lidded, lips parted as she takes pants lightly, chest raising and falling with each breath. She smiles in encouragement at the nervous girl.

"Please Quinn." She begs her voice a whisper and filled with desire. Quinn swallows and nods. She sits up slightly and gazes at her fully naked girlfriend, skin glistening from sweat.

"You're so beautiful Rachel." She says. "And you're all mine." She then wiggles her way down to Rachel's center. She sees the how wet the girl truly is, her mouth watering at the sight. She leans forward and sniffs, eyes rolling into the back of her head, closing. _'Shit, if this is what she smells like...'_ She opens her eyes and bites her lip. She sticks out her tongue and takes one long swipe of her slit with her tongue, eyes rolling back at the taste. A load groan is heard from above.

"_Quinn._" Rachel was in ecstasy. Quinn starts licking and sucking every bit of her that she could, Rachel moaning her praises from above. Quinn brought two of her fingers up to trace her entrance, her mouth moving to her clit. "_Fuck!_" Rachel's body aches off the bed at her clit being taken into the blonde's mouth. Quinn made sure her fingers were completely coated in her girlfriend's essence before lining it up with her core opening.

"I love you baby." She whispers to her before thrusting in all the way, the hymen tearing. Rachel hissed in pain and slight pleasure. Quinn waited until Rachel was relaxed before she began moving her fingers in and out slowly at first. Rachel's soft whimpers of pain turning into moans of pleasure encouraged her to move faster, so she did.

« _Quinn__… Mmmm… __Oh f-fuckk..._" Her hips moved with Quinn's pumping fingers. "_Yes... Oh Quinn... Your fingers... So good... More._" Quinn pulls her fingers all the way out, a disappointed groan leaving Rachel. "Quinn, what are yo..- _Holy Shit!_" Quinn thrust back in with three fingers, moving faster and faster. Rachel began screaming, her voice rumbling through the room. Her moans changed to high-pitched squeals of pleasure hands tugging Quinn's face to hers for a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned her excitement against Quinn's lips, sloppy as they were.

"_Quinn_... Shit that feels _incredible_." Her hand reaches down and begins stroking the blonde's forgotten appendage. Quinn grunts at the feeling, having forgotten about herself as she was focused on getting her girlfriend off.

"_Rachel_," She groaned into the kiss. Rachel responded with a moan of her own. "I'm close."

"Me too baby, me too." The room from then on was filled with breathless pants, soft moans, and whispered declarations of love. "_Quinn_," she started. "I think I'm bout to..."

"Do it, fucking cum Rachel." She coaxed. "Cum for me baby, I wanna feel you tighten around my fingers. Just let go Rachel. Cum." Rachel's body freezes and arches off the bed completely.

"_QUINN!_" she screams, Quinn groaned her climax quietly. Quinn watches her, a look of awe on her face. She keeps thrusting her fingers to keep the orgasm going as long as possible. Eventually Rachel's body lowered to the bed; Quinn slowed her thrusts to a complete stop and just watched her. Rachel was panting heavily as she came down. "T-that was..." she took a deep breath and released it. Quinn bit her lip, eyes filled with anxiety, lust, and most of all love.

"It was...?" Rachel looked over to the nervous girl, smiling at her assuredly. She placed a hand on her cheek and pecked her lips.

"It was... Indescribable." She decided. "I felt so good." Quinn grinned; happy she could please her girlfriend.

"I'm glad." Rachel then notices the softened member on her thigh. She giggles, which made the blonde look down. The girl's cheeks redden in embarrassment. "S-sorry about that." Rachel raises a slim brow before looking down at her thigh. She sees a few drops of something white there. A small smirk forms on her face as she looks at Quinn's still reddening cheeks.

"I see that you left me a little present here." Quinn groaned.

"I couldn't help it! You looked so beautiful and the sounds you were making just... Um Rach? What are you...?" Quinn trails off as her eyes widened. Rachel had scraped the cum off her thigh with two of her fingers and sucked them into her mouth. She moaned sexily as she teased Quinn, eyes trained on hers the entire time. Quinn could feel her member begin to re-harden as her breathing sped up. " _Rachel_." Her voice was filled with desire, eyes showing as much.

"Yes?" She closes her eyes as soon as she felt lips against her own. Her arms were lifted above her head and held tightly. Quinn lifted herself above Rachel, lips swollen from the rough kiss. Her legs were on either side of Rachel's hips, member rubbing against her inner thigh. She gripped it in her hand, lining it with Rachel's entrance. She stared deeply into her eyes, trying to convey her love.

"Are you ready?" she asked the girl beneath her. Rachel locks eyes with her and nods once. Quinn slowly enters her, only going as far as the head. She groans at how tight she was. "So tight." Rachel bites her lip, hands digging into Quinn's back as she moves in a few inches. Once she's seven inches in, she looks up at Rachel again; she can see that the girl is trying not to cry, so she kisses her. Rachel returns the kiss as it becomes deeper. Once she feels that Rachel is properly distracted she thrusts the last three inches, Rachel's tight warmth wrapping around her length. She waits a few minutes so that Rachel could get used to the feeling of being full.

Rachel took a few deep breaths before speaking. "You can move now." Quinn nods. She pulls out, leaving only the head inside before thrusting in. Both girls groaned at the feeling caused by the movement. She pulls out slowly only to thrust in hard again. She keeps up the slow pace for a while. "_Shit Quinn!_" Rachel moaned. "You feel so _good_."

"You do too. So _tight_." She was grunting with each thrust.

"Ahh... Go _f-faster_." Rachel squealed as the speed was increased, Quinn's panting in her ear just turning her on even more. She wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist as an attempt to feel more of her. "_Harder_ _Q_." Quinn grunts loader and thrust like a jackhammer. "Ahh yes! Just like that! _Fuck_!"

"Damn baby, you're taking me so good." Rachel whimpers. Quinn smirks at her. "Look at you, taking my big dick. I bet you love how much it's stretching you don't you?"

"_Nngh_."

"Does that feel good baby?" She pants in response. Quinn frowned thrusting hard, hitting Rachel's g-spot causing the girl to scream out.

"_FUCK! Yes!_"

"_God_ Rachel how is it that you're so tight? You're squeezing me so damn good." Both girls were panting hard, bodies moving in unison, each trying to push the other over the edge. The sounds of skin slapping, soft curses and heavy breathing filled the room. Quinn leans down and kisses Rachel passionately. Their breaths mingle as they swallow each other's moans. "_Fuck _Rachel, I'm-I'm close."

"So am I baby, so _fucking_ close." Quinn lifted one of Rachel's thighs onto her shoulder to give herself more leverage. "_Oh shit, there baby there!_" Quinn pounded into her harder and deeper. "Fuck you're in so deep! You're hitting me everywhere!" Rachel's nails dug into her hips as she continued her thrusts. "_Nrgghh! Quinn I..._"

"It's ok baby, you can let go." Rachel pulls Quinn closer, her lips finding her ear.

"I want you to cum with me." She whispers. Quinn felt herself edging closer to her peak and could feel Rachel tightening around her. "Baby... I can't." Rachel's hips movements accelerated, Quinn's following. Then Rachel's body tensed again. "I'm cumming! _QUINN_!"

At that declaration, Quinn could feel herself finishing. "Fuck me too. _RACHEL_!" Quinn spurted out long ropes of her seed into Rachel but kept moving to prolong their orgasms, sending Rachel into another one.

"Quinn, I'm cumming again!" Soon enough they came down from their highs, Quinn landing on top of Rachel, panting. The brunette had tears streaming down her face when Quinn looked at her and the blonde began to panic. _'Oh shit she's crying! Did I hurt her? Oh man, what did I do? Why is she crying?'_

"Rach, why are you crying? D-did I hurt you?" Rachel just looks at her, shaking her head and chuckling. Quinn's face goes from concerned to frowning. "What's so funny?"

"Even... after sex... you're... always more... concerned about me. I love you... so fucking... much Quinn." She said between pants. Quinn's own eyes tear-up at the pure raw emotion behind the words.

"I love you too Rachel."

* * *

I sat up quickly with a rush, sweat covering my entire form. It dripped down my face, leaking into my eyes and ears. I licked my lips and wiped my forehead with my sleeve. "_Whoa_." I whisper to myself. "What a dream. I really shouldn't have watched that anime before going to sleep." I shake my head, blushing as I remember certain parts of the dream.

"Mmm, Rachel, are you awake baby?" Quinn's voice mumbles from behind me.

"Ya baby, I'm up. Just had a weird dream is all. I'm ok." Her arm wraps around my waist and pulls me into her. She snuggles deep into my neck, placing a soft kiss behind my ear.

"You sure?" I nod.

"Mhm, I'm sure."

"Ok Rach, I love you." I smile at her slurred words that meant she was falling back to sleep.

"I love you too Quinn." A soft snore escaped her lips which made me giggle. _'Oh Quinn, you're so cute!'_ I placed my arms on hers and closed my eyes to return to dreamland.

**A/N: There was my 1****st**** Faberry attempt. Hope I did alright. See y'all later!**

**C.Y.O**

**P.S Jordan shall be explained next chapter.**


End file.
